Happiness
by Storylady35
Summary: You want to help your family? Not of your own greed? Greed? I just want us to live.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: And here is another one of my stories for tonight! This one… umm… well what can I say about this one? It's… interesting? **

**Look, read it and be the judge. **

**I'm calling this one:**

Happiness

By Storylady35

Once upon a time, there was a family.

This family was very poor.

Very, very, very poor.

So poor they were close to selling the youngest child just to survive. This was, literally their last option.

Sell the little one or starve.

One night, the two parents were huddled by the fire pit. "We have no choice. I have already made a deal with the baron. He is coming tomorrow."

"I will miss her."

"So will I."

What the two didn't know was the little girl they were talking about, by the name of Rin, was awake, tucked up with her brothers. She knew her family was poor and in trouble. But she had heard horrid things about the baron.

Lying awake, she listened as her father and mother talked and worried. It broke her heart and even if she was only ten years old but she had an idea. Waiting for the adults to fall asleep, she got up and walked slowly out of the small hut they all lived in. The baron's house stood out among the village like a dark cloud, looming over everything. But the girl turned in the dark of night and ran towards the building.

It was well known in the village that in the baron's garden was a magic well, responsible for his wealth. It was said that if someone placed an item in the water, when it was drawn out, it would be made of pure gold.

Of course, the well was well guarded but Rin had no choice. She needed to try. Luck was on her side, it was a new moon and she was so small and dirty no one would no. The baron's house loomed over her but she snuck around to the large wall around his garden. Soon she found a large tree that overhung the wall on both sides. There was sounds on the other side but she waited until they passed then easily climbed up the trunk and into the branches, using them to hide herself.

She could see the guards… walking around the perimeter. Trees… flowers… grass… a pond… and the well. It looked like any other well, stone at the base, a pointed roof and it rope attached to a bucket.

Swallowing, Rin took a moment. This was her last chance. Go home and be sold to the baron to work her life away. Or take a chance, risk her life to free her family from poverty.

Once a guard was out of the way, Rin dropped down into the garden and ran as fast as she could across the dark to the well. She was panting, looking down into the water before kneeling and grabbing a handful of stones from around the well.

She dropped to her knees as a guard passed by then dropped the stones into the bucket. Quickly she lowered the bucket into the water and felt the rope pull as it filled.

Realising her mistake, she pulled as hard as she could on the rope to lift the bucket up but the water and rocks were too heavy now for a little ten year old girl to lift.

Tears fell down her face as she heard someone coming closer. Not only would she fail her family but she'd be killed for stealing. Her hand clutched tighter to the rope as it burnt into her skin.

"Little girl."

The voice made her grip loosen momentarily on the rope but she quickly held it back. Then tears began down her face. "Please, please, please. Please, you have to help me. My family are so poor, I only need one stone. Please."

"You dare to steal?"

She cried, holding the rope tighter as it threatened to fall from her grip. "Yes… my family… they are so hungry and we have no hope. I only want to look after them. If not… I'm to be sold. I want us to stay together as a family. Please… one stone and we'll be safe for life."

The guard behind her gave a strange sound. "You want to help your family? Not of your own greed?"

"Greed? I just want us to live."

"Then lift the bucket."

"What?"

"I will let you have the gold. If you can lift the bucket out of the well."

Not believing her luck, Rin looked at the rope in her hands. It was pulling on her, her arms aching from the pain and her hands were raw and bleeding. She gave a sob then swallowed and pulled. The fire burnt down her skin but she held on tight and managed to lifted her hand once more above her other hand and pulled it higher.

The pain began to play with her mind as she saw things.

Images of her father, tired from working every single hour in the day changed into images of him sat by the fire, warm and relaxed.

Images of her mother, coughing and sick from the old small hut they lived in changed into her laughing and singing in a grand house, far better than even the barons.

Images of her three older brothers, all of them working with her father in the fields changed into images of them reading, dancing, enjoying themselves.

And images of herself, alone and cold changed to her being surrounded by her family.

With a loud cry, she pulled once more on the rope and the bucket came out of the well and landed on the wall beside it. Gasping, the girl ran over and reached to hold it but stopping when her blood dripped from her hands. Slowly they closed into fists and she fell to her knees while tears fell down her cheeks.

As she cried to herself, Rin suddenly noticed the bucket was now in front of her. "Put your hands in here."

"Isn't this the water that turns things to gold?"

"Put your hands in the water."

Rin sobbed then nodded. There was trust in the voice. She sniffed and slowly put her hands into the water. There was a cool warm feeling, soothing the pain in her hands. Someone knelt beside her and gripped her wrists, pulling them out.

The rope burns were gone and her skin was clean and the pain was gone. But resting in the palm of her hand was a stone. A normal, plain old stone. Like the one she'd placed in the bucket.

Her hope dropped as she looked at the stone but then a second hand reached out and closed her hand around it.

That was the first time she remembered there was someone else there and looked up. It was a man with long silver hair and a sharp, chiselled face with narrow golden eyes. He screamed danger. But his eyes were soft as they looked at her and held her hands.

He was silent for a moment then nodded a fraction. "You were very brave little one. Coming here… risking your life to save your family. A burden for one as young as you."

"I just want us to stay together." She blurted, rubbing her eyes with her free hand. "I'm to be sold to the baron if we don't find money to live."

"I see. So your motives are not personal greed. You have a good heart. But that is the reason the water would not work for you." The stranger shifted so he was knelt only on one leg. "This water will only make your deepest wish come true. Your wish is not greed, it is happiness. A wish the water alone cannot grant."

Rin sniffed, staring at the strange man. "Please, please you have to help me."

The man blinked and nodded. "I will help you. But I require your help in return."

"My… my help?"

"Yes. If you help to free me, I will make sure you are given everything you saw tonight. That your father never has to work another day. That your mother lives in a house she is proud and happy with. That your brothers are given the world. And that you stay with your family."

The girl blinked several times then nodded. "What do I have to do?"

His hand closed around hers as it held the stone. "Take this stone. Take it home and bury it."

"Bury it?"

"Yes. Dig a hole and buried it."

"Why?"

His eyes narrowed at her question. "Just do as I say. And I can guarantee you will have everything you dream of."

A smile crept on her lips then she nodded. "Alright sir. I will do as you ask."

"Good. Now, you need to leave. I cannot help you escape; you are on your own." He stood slowly, holding her hands and looking down at her. He was very tall.

Rin tipped her head as he let go of her hands. "What's your name?"

The corner of his lip turned up as he looked at her. "When you ask me three times, I will tell you. Until then, you must leave."

Closing her hand around the stone, Rin nodded and smiled then turned her head to look over the garden, amazed they hadn't been spotted. Then she looked back at the man as he stood beside the well.

He nodded a little. "We will see each other again little one."

Nodding, Rin turned and ran to the wall. Hiding in a bush she watched the guards pass then jumped up into the tree, climbed over and out. The ground broke her fall but then she ran home.

Once there, she stopped and collapsed by the wall, looking up at the night sky. And at the stone in her hand. With her breath and heart steady, she turned to her hands and knees and found a small soft patch of ground. She pulled a good handful of dirt up then dropped the stone into the dip and covered it.

She had no idea it would work but she smiled to herself and closed her eyes, lying on the dirt around the small mound.

~#~

"Rin. Rin sweetie. Time to get up."

There was something stroking down the side of her face, running slowly across her cheek, waking her up.

Slowly, Rin opened her eyes and looked to see her mother, dressed and smiling, her hair tied up in a long braid while she wore a blue simple gown. Smiling, her mother continued to stroke her cheek. "Come on Rin. Time to get up. A whole new day starts."

Like always, Rin's mind was groggy when she woke. She was dazed, lost in that moment between dream and memory. Slowly she sat up but her head span but then she cleared and smiled at her. "Mother."

"There you are Rin. You always are so funny in the morning. Come on, breakfast is ready."

While her mother walked out of her room, Rin looked over her reasonable but elegant room, jumping out of her bed and preparing herself. She washed her face then brushed her hair and got herself dressed in a long dark green dress. But before breakfast, she ran outside the large house to the well in the back.

She smiled to herself. This place had once been the barons. Years and years ago. But now it was hers. Fate had been kind.

Although her family had ended up selling her to the baron, a strange twist of fate had changed her and her family's lives forever.

The day after the baron had taken Rin, the man had died in his sleep under strange circumstances.

But the twist was in a passing comment made by the baron the day he came to take the girl.

'I will take care of her like she was my own daughter.'

A simple, meant to be sarcastic comment.

But overheard by a priest.

So when the man's estate was being argued about, he came forward and said that Rin had been named as his heir. So there she was. The baron's fortune had been passed to her and her family.

Now she stood beside the well with a small stone from its side in her hands. Lifting it to her lip, she kissed the stone and dropped it into the well. It made a splash but the woman just smiled. "Thank you." Then she turned and ran into the house, to the kitchen room. "Sorry to keep you all waiting."

Her whole family where there, sat around a table filled with plates of food, her brothers fidgeting around their meals. "What took you so long?"


	2. Chapter 2

Rin smiled as she sat in the library by a small fire, her mother close by as she sewed. Silent, she looked over the book in her hands, slowly reading each word. As she turned the page, she sighed and looked up. "Mom… are you… happy?"

"What kind of question is that Rin?"

"Well… I was just thinking back. I was thinking about… our past."

Putting down her stitching down, Rin's mother sighed and looked at her. "Don't depress yourself on the past."

"But are you happy now?"

"Yes dear, I'm happy."

Rin smiled then went back to her book. For a while she just read but then she stopped and blinked. "Mother?"

"Yes?"

She didn't say anything, she just quickly stood and walked out of the room, the woman following out of confusion. "What's going on Rin?"

Rin just walked down the hallway to the main entrance of the manor and opened the doors on her own. On the road, walking towards the manor was a tall man with long silver hair and a thick fur over one shoulder. The woman smiled and ran forward to him, staring at him. "I knew it was you. You said we would meet again sir."

The man bowed his head a little. "Little girl."

"I'm not so little anymore sir."

His hand slowly lifted and brushed the front of her chin. "Indeed." His face moved closer and whispered. "We will talk later. I have other business first." His hand held her shoulder and lead her back to the house, staring at the very confused woman. "You are mother, correct?"

"I… I am."

"I have only one question for you. Are you happy with your life?"

"Am I… happy with my life?"

The man gave a strange growl then turned quickly to the girl. She stared at him with confusion. He nodded once. "Leave."

Rin nodded in return, gave her mother a steadying smile before turning and running off. In her room, Rin sat and smiled, brushing her hair. For the rest of the day she remained in her room, not finding herself hungry or tired. She saw nothing from her family but as the sun set, she found herself tired and climbed into bed.

Sleep claimed her quickly and she smiled in the dreams until something woke her, a hand closing over her shoulder and something leaning on her ear. "Meet me outside. Now." Then it was gone.

Sitting up, Rin opened her eyes and looked around but her room was empty. She stood and grabbed a housecoat, covering herself then running out to the house to the garden. She knew exactly where to go.

The moon was full and the figure was lit up in such elegance. She smiled and ran over to him, wrapping her arms around him. She was a little surprised that he placed his arms around her and pulled her into his chest. "Little one."

She tried not to laugh in his arms. "Sir, I told you already, I am not so little anymore."

"I can see that."

"It's been a long time since I saw you last. Yet you haven't changed at all."

The creature let go of her and walked away into the garden, Rin following behind. "I am a creature older than the night and will live as long as there are stars in the sky. I was born to be free. Not to be chained and imprisoned." He turned to look at her. "You freed me, Rin, and I will forever be in your debt."

"You have done more for me than I could ever dream sir."

"Have I? You do not dream for more?"

"More?" she tipped her head, stopping in her tracks. "Why would I ask for more?"

"I could give you more power, more wealth if you wanted it. I could make you a queen or an empress. You could be worshiped, if you asked it of me."

Rin took a step back, away from him and shook her head, her eyes flickering with something dark. "Why? Why would I want that? Why would you even _offer_ something so horrid?" Her head dropped from his gaze. "I have all I could ever want. I have my family and they are looked after." She looked back at him and gave a small smile. "You know that is all I want. To be with them."

"Are you sure Rin? All you need to do is ask and I will give you anything."

She smiled a little more. "Anything?"

He nodded very slowly. "You only need to ask."

"Then give me your name."

He was the one to smile this time, lowering his head. "I told you before Rin; ask me three times and I will tell you. And…." He added, lifting a finger to her lips as she stepped forward. "You may not ask me again tonight."

With his finger still pressed on her lips, Rin stared at him before dropping her eyes. "Very well."

"So you have no other wish?"

"None sir. I appreciate your offer but I have no need for anything."

"And you are happy?"

There was a moment of silence but then she nodded. "Yes." She looked at him carefully. "You asked the same thing of my family."

"I did."

"And what did they say?"

"That they were happy."

Rin let out a deep breath. "I'm glad."

The stranger looked at her then nodded, turning away from her walking over to a large tree and sitting against it. "Come."

At his order, Rin sat down beside him and looked over at him. "Sir?"

He was staring out over the sky at the moon when a small smile lit up his face. "I would sit here and think about my freedom. Where I would go, what I would do if I was free again. I never thought it would come from something as small as you."

"I was small."

A silence fell over them both as she just sat beside him and he stared at the moon. Then his hand slid to grip hers and pull it up to his face. She stared at him as he kissed the back of her hand then turned it over and kissed the palm. He still kept her hand in his and stared at it. "I owe everything that I am to you. I'm free thanks to you."

His head turned to face her, staring at her in the cold moonlight. His eyes locked in hers and he just leant forward until she was under his forehead, rubbing her forehead onto his. "Rin, I am forever in your debt." His nose rubbed slowly over her forehead until he sighed. "And I have no idea how to repay you."

With his hand on her shoulder, Rin just closed her eyes and leant into him, her head tipped to the side until his breath wrapped around her. And then they crossed. A single touch, short and breath like. But in that movement, she leant back and kissed him again. And several more followed, each one quicker, harder until they didn't part back. His arm wrapped around her, keeping her in, brushing her face.

When he did lean back, Rin sighed and put her head on his shoulder, her eyes closed and slowly drifting off to sleep. The creature sighed as well, holding her in return and smiled. "Sleep well."

**A/N: As I said before, this is a bit of a strange story. I'm not sure where it is going, what it means or anything about it. All I know is I like the story. :) **

**And I'm sorry about the wait but you have to be patient, as I said, I have a lot of uni work at the moment and don't really have time to be taking my writing seriously. I'm publishing when I can but I really can't make any promises.**

**But please don't think I've forgotten about you and hope you keep reviewing and showing how much you care about little old me. Trust me, I need all the encouragement I can get. :D**

**Don't forget to review!**


	3. Chapter 3

Giggling, Rin's mother ran a hand over the edge of her new necklace once again and stared at her refection. "Oh Rin, this is beautiful! I've wanted this for so long and now the man practically gives it away!" She turned and looked at the young woman. "I don't understand what's gotten into people recently! They are all just giving stuff to us!" She chuckled and shrugged. "Not that I'm complaining."

Rin sighed as she placed a hand on the wall, her head dropping. "I don't know mother."

"Rin? Rin are you alright dear? You look pale."

"I'm… I'm just a little tired, that's all."

"You have been looking pale a few days now. Have you been sleeping well?"

"It feels like all I do at the moment is sleep!"

Her mother chuckled and put a hand on the woman's forehead. "Well, you don't have a fever…. Why don't you go have a nap? I'll come up with some tea in a moment."

Rin gave another sigh as she turned and walked off into the house, her eyes closing all the time. She hardly made it to her bed before she collapsed to her knees and leant on her bed. "I… I can't breathe…."

She gasped, holding her throat, choking on her own breath.

_Rin! Rin listen to me… you have to breath! Breathe!_

At the words, echoing inside her mind, her lungs burst back into life and she was able to breathe again but it was sharp and painful. "Please… help me."

_I will do what I can. You have to hold on. You have to stay strong. _

Tears were running down her face by then. "It hurts!"

_Please, just stay strong Rin. I will come as soon as I can. It will be slower if you sleep. Trust me._

"Always."

_Sleep Rin. Stay strong and wait for me. I will be with you soon. _

With a deep breath, Rin collapsed and fell onto the floor beside her bed, breathing steadily but uncomfortably. She lay there for about five minutes before her mother came in and saw her, screamed and dropped the tray she'd been holding. "Oh my god! Rin! Rin! Can you hear me?"

With no response, Rin's mother panicked and called for help and with her husband, eased Rin onto the bed and watched over her, hoping to see her wake and recover. They sent for the doctor and he examined the young woman without finding a cause for her sudden collapse. She showed no other sign of illness, she was just asleep.

Her parents and brothers slowly grew concerned as she continued to sleep, days passing as she did. Her mother just cried and sat beside her, praying for her to wake up. Over a week passed without a word and without a movement from the woman as she slept, her chest rising and falling steadily.

Her mother sighed as she sat beside her bed, rubbing away a week of sleep. "Please Rin, wake up."

She kept her eyes closed but opened them when the window to Rin's room snapped open with a gust of wind. Gasping she looked over and as the curtains fell still again, saw a figure in the darkness, a figure she had seen before and hoped never to see again. "You." she whispered as he walked over and stood across the bed from her. "What are you doing here?"

The strange creature said nothing, just stood staring at Rin.

Her mother looked between her and him. "Are you responsible for this? Do you know what's wrong? Why is she asleep?"

"She is safe asleep."

"Can you save her?"

He didn't answer, just moved sat beside her and reached into his sleeve. When his hand returned, it was holding a small glass vial with a clear liquid inside. He sighed while undoing the top and reaching out top Rin, holding her cheek and pulling her jaw down. Once he had, he tipped the liquid into her mouth but his hand remained on her cheek. "Wake now little girl."

He spoke softly but she didn't move.

His eyes narrowed a little as he leant forward. "Rin? Rin wake up."

"Why isn't she waking? What's wrong with her?"

"I don't know." He shook his head and stared closer at her. "Rin. Come on Rin. I know you are still in there." He frowned, not seeing any reaction. His eyes flickered across to the woman then back to Rin, carefully placing a hand on either side of her head and leaning over her ear. "I know you can hear me. Wake up… and I will tell you my name. now open your eyes my girl. Open them now."

As he leant back, the stranger slowly placed his lips to Rin's ear, sitting beside her and watching. For a moment she remained asleep but then her lungs filled with a deeper breath and her eyes flickered open. Her mother gasped and turned to her daughter, holding her hand in both of hers. "Rin? Rin can you hear me? Rin?"

Rin frowned and cringed before yawning and opening her eyes. "M… mother."

"Oh Rin! Rin!" Her mother sobbed, reaching out and wrapping the woman in a tight hug. "Oh my girl, I thought you were going to die! My poor girl."

"Mother."

As the two embraced and her mother cried, the stranger stood silently and walked to the window he'd entered in and as the curtains picked up around him, vanished once again.

Rin sighed as she pulled back from her mother and closed her hand around something. Once her mother had gone off to her room to sleep, Rin looked at it and saw it was a small rock. She smiled and climbed up out of bed and walked to the window, opening it to look out at the garden and the well.

Stood beside it, was that man. She smiled down at him then turned and walked to her door, careful not to make a sound until in the garden. Then she ran and wrapped her arms around him as he wrapped his around her and kissed the edge of her neck. "Rin."

"I knew I heard your voice. You told me to be strong."

"You held on Rin. I knew you could."

She leant back and sighed, staring up at him. "Do you know what happened to me?"

"It's complicated. But I will try and explain. Come, sit with me." Holding her hand and her waist, using it to pull her to the ground, leaning on the wall of the well. Rin sat by his side and nodded. "When we met last time… we kissed."

At the memory, Rin grinned and pulled him slightly closer but the stranger pulled back and kissed her brow instead. "I'm sorry Rin but let me speak first. When we kissed last time… I accidently gave you a fraction of my power."

"Really?"

"Don't you notice? Everything your family wanted… over the last few weeks has come to be? That was my power." He looked away from her and shook his head. "But your body could not take it. Every time it was used, it took strength of your body. You wouldn't cope. It was going to kill you."

"But you saved me?"

"Of course." He stared down at her. "I could not lose you."

Blushing, Rin settled herself into his shoulder and smiled. The man held her then shook his head. "Rin…."

"Yes?"

"Three times."

The woman blinked then grinned and looked back up to him. "You mean it?"

"I said didn't I?"

Rin shifted to her knees and nodded. "What is your name sir?"

The man stared at her before leaning into her neck and over to her ear. "If I tell you my name… you will have power over me Rin."

"I would never use it. I only want to know it."

"Very well. My name… is Sesshomaru."

"Sesshomaru."

"Lord Sesshomaru to be precise."

"Lord Sesshomaru. It's such a wonderful name. I am glad to know it."

The stranger moved closer to her and held her arm. "Rin, you must never say my name in the presence of others. If anyone else knows it, they will also be able to control me."

Her eyes widened. "Wait… like… like the… like the baron!"

"Yes. He knew my name. With it, he bound me to this very place."

Rin frowned and lowered her head. "I'm so sorry for all that."

"I do not mind you knowing my name. In fact… I prefer that you do know." he turned, holding her cheek and raising her face to his eyes. "At least now, if you need me… all you need do is say my name aloud and I will find you."

Rin smile grew a little as she felt him coming closer to her, kissing her lips softly. When he'd finished, Sesshomaru was also smiling as he shifted her into the nook of his arm. "Sleep Rin, you are still week."

"But…."

"Don't worry, I will always be near you now. Just sleep."

She sighed and rested her head on him, her eyes closed, warmed in his embrace.

**A/N: As you know, I'm very busy, got a lot to do and updates are going to be slow. :( Sorry. **


	4. Chapter 4

"Rin this is the best one."

"No. I won't!"

"I'm sure you will be happy with me."

"Are you ready to leave?"

"I'm not going!"

"It's for the best Rin."

"Best for the family."

"No! No. No, no!"

"Rin?"

Rin jumped as she woke up, lying her on her side while wrapping her arms around the man, his golden eyes flickering in the glow from the candles around them as they lay on the ground. He gave a small sad little smile. "There are something even I can't help with Rin."

"You." She smiled, snuggling into his chest and felt him pull her in. "I haven't seen you in two years."

"I'm sorry for not visiting. But what were you doing?" He sighed, reaching over and brushing hair off her face. "I was worried when I found you out in the forest."

The smile Rin had suddenly vanished and she cuddled into him. "Things… haven't been good. A year ago… my… my father died. A sickness. It was sad but… everything has its time. But after a while… my mother started talking about me… getting married."

The stranger frowned. "Oh."

"She said it was for the family. That it was for the best. She picked some lord from across the sea. He wanted to take me away from my family." She squeezed him tighter. "I didn't know what to do. So… I ran away." Her eyes closed and drifted a little. "You were right the last time we met."

"About what?"

"My family will never be happy. I want them to be happy but… they keep wanting things. They will never be happy as they always want more."

Sesshomaru sighed then nodded. "I knew this would happen. I am sorry."

"I know. But… I'm a horrid person." She swallowed and sniffed, hiding in his clothes. "I ran away from my family. I didn't want to marry him. I'm horrid."

"Why would you say that?" he cooed softly, running a hand back in her hair. "I know horrid people Rin. When we met, I could have given you anything you wanted; money, power, anything. But all you wanted was your family to stay together. That makes you a great person Rin."

"But I run away." She sniffed and leant back, rolling onto her side. "Is it wrong… I… I want to be selfish? That I… want something for myself?"

"Never Rin." He wrapped his arms around her and planted a soft kiss in her hair.

Rin sniffed as tears began to flow down her cheeks and she held him tight again. "I… I promised I would never say your name because it gives me power over you. But… but just this once; will you give me permission to use that power?"

The strange creature nodded. "Very well Rin. What is your wish?"

Rin swallowed and closed her eyes. "Sesshomaru. _Lord_ Sesshomaru…" her eyes opened as she stared up at him. "Sesshomaru… stay with me… never leave me again… and… take me with you wherever it is you are going next."

As the tears in her eyes faded away, Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes and wiped one of them from her skin. There was a long and silent moment where his face was as cold as stone before his eyes softened and he nodded. "I wouldn't have it any other way."

Rin let out a gasp and smiled, reaching to his neck as he moved forward and kissed her passionately, gradually lying her down and kneeling over her.

Slowly he let go and leant back, staring into her eyes. "Rin… if you are sure you want to follow me… you should know; you can never go back." He held her cheek and stared into her eyes. "You can never see your family again if you follow me. They will think you are dead. But… it will be you and me… forever. "

Instantly Rin's eyes widened at his words. "never?"

"No. Never."

"But I would be with you? Forever?"

"Yes."

"And you'll never leave me?"

"Never. And I will give you the world."

"Do you want me to come with you?"

He grinned coldly, leaning forward and kissing her again then leant back, his forehead pressed to hers. "What kind of question is that?"

"Then... then… then I agree. If I have you… I'll be happy."

"And in the end… your happiness is all that matters to me Rin."

Rin smiled up at him then nodded, curling up to him as he kissed her lips, a strange sudden pain shooting over her for a second as he did but continued to kiss her, it was soon forgotten.

The next morning Rin and Sesshomaru left the forest they had rested in that night before and left the town Rin had known all her life and her family for a new world and the man she had come to love, following his footsteps where ever he went, happy in her choice.

**The End**

**A/N: OK. I have learnt my lesson. I am not going to publish more than one story at a time! I cannot cope with three stories in my head at the same time! So from now on, I am going to concentrate on one at a time! **

**But I will most of all be concentrating on that nasty collection of assignments that are looming over my shoulder. *gulp* So I am slowing down once I've finished these ones.**

**As for the story; I kinda just want to finish them off now. They are getting on my nerves. Don't worry, I will still write the endings in as much detail as I can but I am going to wrap them up as soon as I can. **

**So it might be a bit quicker than you expect or want but I am going to end this! **


End file.
